THE SECRET PEOPLE
by Chiedh
Summary: "kehidupannya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seseorang.. dan tanpa diketahuinya, seseorang lain juga merubah sisi kehidupannya lain.." absolutely KyuMin fict..but wait for their moment. CHAP 2 is UP.. wanna RnR ? :D
1. Prologue

- THE SECRET PEOPLE -

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And another cast from SJ

Rating : T[aman]

Length : Series

Genre : Romance, Drama, Adventure, dkk…

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan .. saya hanya pinjam nama :D

Warning : many typo ~ bahasa rumit bin gak jelas dan sekawannya..

"**kehidupannya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seseorang.. dan tanpa diketahuinya, seseorang lain juga merubah sisi kehidupannya lain.."**

**Chiedh's present..**

**-THE SECRET PEOPLE-**

**Happy reading**

**Prolog..**

Piip..

Seorang namja menutup flip handphonenya dengan menggerutu. Memajukan beberapa centi bibir mungilnya dan berjalan ditengah kota Seoul dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tak ada satupun orang rumah yang member selamat padanya. Apa mereka sibuk ber-Tahun Baru ria ? yaa.. benar.. hari kelahirannya ini bertepatan dengan tahun baru. Suasana malam dan hiruk pikuk warga Seoul ditengah Tahun baru begitu ramai. Dipandangnya sekeliling, hanya dirinyalah yang sendirian.

Perlahan langkah kaki membawanya kesebuah taman yang sedikit ramai. Menyisakan satu bangku kosong yang boleh juga untuk menjadi tempatnya duduk melepas penat di Tahun yang menurutnya cukup sial.

"Huff.." helanya pelan mengeluarkan semua nafas berat yang ada di dalam paru-parunya. Tangan putihnya merogoh saku hoodie meraih handphone flip dan membuka sebuah pesan.

_From : Umma_

_Hari ini appa dan umma pergi ke jepang … mianhae chagi ~ umma tak tahu kapan pulang, tapi sepertinya urusan appa sangat mendadak dan penting.. kue tartmu sudah umma siapkan di meja makan.. kau boleh ajak kawan-kawanmu untuk merayakannya kali ini.. saengil chukhae chagi.. umma dan appa menyayangimu.._

"Nado~" gumamnya malas setelah membaca pesan singkat dari sang umma. Bertambah sudah kesepian dalam ulang tahunnya kali ini. kawan? Dia tak merasa memiliki kawan. Dan semua yang telah mengenalnya? Hanya dianggap sebbagai orang lewat saja. Entah darimana paham itu dianut. Yang pasti dia menganggap bahwa kawan itu justru membuatnya terjerumus dalam berbagai masalah.

"Saengil chukhahamnida.. saengil chukhahamnida.. saranghaneun Lee Sungmin.. saengil chukhahamnida.." gumamnya lagi sambil bernyanyi kecil.

Namja ini, Lee Sungmin.. namja yang kesepian dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 tahun. Untuk pertamakalinya memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, hanya sendiri.. bukan ditengah-tengah sang umma dan sang appa yang selalu tak lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Seperti anak kecil bukan? Tapi entah mengapa dia sangat merindukan itu.

Sret..

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah apartemen di dekat taman yang sudah menemaninya bernyanyi tadi. Wajahnya masih mengisyaratkan kemuraman yang terlihat sangat jelas. Setelah sampai di dalam rumah diletakkannya ransel sembarangan dan melangkah menuju dapur. Menyapa kue tart bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE SUNGMIN" yang sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Kuetart berbentuk labu itu dipotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian dan diletakkan di piring kecil. Hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menikmati kue tart ulang tahunnya seraya menonton televisi sendirian.

_Hari ini, tepat pukul 20.00 KST , telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat terbang di landasan terbang Incheon International Airport. Diduga kecelakaan terjadi diakibatkan kelalaian petugas pemeriksa pesawat di bagian roda dan mesin. Kecelakaan terjadi akibat pecahnya roda bagian depan pesawat saat akan lepas landas menyebabkan pesawat tergelincir di landasan tebang hingga pesawat patah dan meledak setelah terseret beberapa meter….._

DEG

Apa yang dirasakan Sungmin sekarang. Sesaat dia memeriksa handphonenya membuka pesan singkat dari sang umma. Wajar jika sekarang Sungmin khawatir. Karena ternyata sang umma mengirimkan pesan tepat 19.00 KST . yang pasti sang umma mengirim pesan sebelum mereka lepas landas menuju jepang. Khawatir jika pesawat yang kecelakaan itu adalah pesawat sang umma dan sang appa.

_Berikut nama-nama korban kecelakaan pesawat menuju negeri sakura tersebut.._

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung melempar handphonenya kesegala arah dan langsung focus ke layar televisi. Menatap daftar nama-nama korban kecelakaan yang tersurat jelas disana.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat nama sang umma dan sang appa tertera di daftar korban tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin.." erangnya frustasi.

Sesegera mungkin dia menghubungi pihak bandara menanyakan hal yang menurutnya mustahil itu. Tapi percuma.. karena info yang tertera di televisi benar adanya. Sungmin jatuh terduduk didepan televisi. Memandang kosong kelayar berwarna yang terus bergerak mereview berita kecelakaan pesawat itu. Rasanya seperti saat kau tak berpijak di tanah. Terasa hampa dan hilang semua harapanmu seketika untuk menjelajahi tanah tersebut.

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..

Bel apartemen meraung-raung keras. Tapi Sungmin tak menghiraukannya.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit lamanya bel itu dibiarkan berbunyi tanpa ada yang membukanya. dan semakin malamnya suasana, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam di depan televisi. Terduduk seraya terisak melepas ketidakpercayaan fakta yang jelas-jelas tentang kedua orang tuanya.

**Other Side**

"Bagus sekali kerja kalian.. " seorang namja paruh baya bergumam pelan ditengah sofa besar di dalam ruang kerjanya. Memandang tanpa ekspresi kepada beberapa orang dihadapannya.

"terimakasih.." jawab beberapa namja berpakaian serba hitam itu pelan. Membungkukkan badannya kepada namja yang sepertinya adalah sang pemimpin di tempat mereka berpijak kali ini.

"sekarang.. saya persilahkan kalian untuk istirahat.. ada pekerjaan penting besok.. karena tak memungkinkan untuk mengerjakannya hari ini.."

"baik.."

Namja paruh baya itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tersenyum tipis memandang layar televisi yang menampilkan headline news yang pastinya sedang banyak dibicarakan orang malam ini.

"Donghae-sshi ? apa kau sudah memeriksa apartemennya?"

Seorang namja muda berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan datang dengan santai dari belakang namja paruh baya itu. Membungkuk sebentar dan menyunggingkan senyum khasnya tipis.

"tak ada yang menjawab.."

"dia sedang shock.. sepertinya memang benar jika mengambil langkah besok saja.. kau mau mempersiapkannya ?"

"tentu saja.. itu hal mudah.. dan aku sudah merencanakan untuk datang ke apartemennya besok pagi.."

"siang.. kurasa dia juga butuh menenangkan diri.. aku tak mau menyakitinya kali ini.. sudah cukup hari ini saja.."

"aku tak yakin.." gumam namja muda itu seenaknya.

"kau kaki tanganku yang kupercaya.. kau bisa menebak seenaknya.. tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa membaca isi dari pikiranku.."

"baiklah.. aku akan pergi.. masih banyak urusan yang harus aku lakukan.."

"tunggu.."

"ne?"

"apa kau sudah membereskan yang pasangan itu?"

"Tentu.. ! kontrak sudah tertandatangani dengan mudah.. "

"kembalilah bekerja.."

**TBC**

Di part ini aku masih berani mengeluarkan Sungmin saja. Karena klo beberapa yang aku keluarkan takutnya malah ga nyambung dengan konsep saya..

Ada yg mau menebak ini cerita seperti gimana dan jadi-nya apa? :D

Ini hanya prolog.. jika respon review banyak.. aku akan meneruskannya..

Ini saya berani bikin fict ini krn sedang ada inspirasi.. untuk fict yg belum terselesaikan akan dipublish setelah saya menyelesaikan UNAS ..

Fict ini penyalur inspirasi dadakan saya ditengah ke-stress-an menjelang unas..

Sangat berterimakasih jika respon banyak dan sesegera mungkin saya akan melanjutkan fict ini.. respon banyak itu tandanya saya dapat dukungan untuk meneruskan ff ini juga dapat dukungan penyemangat UNAS saya secara langsung..

Jeongmal gomawo buat yg mau RnR :D

See ya next chap

[chiedh]


	2. Chapter 1

Hiaa.. author kembali dg chapter 1 ~ mianhae mungkin banyak yang ga 'ngeh' sama jalan cerita di prolog.. saya sengaja #PLAK.. dan demi labu di seluruh dunia,, ampuni saya jika saya sungguh kejam disini..! ,, ehm.. pokoknya sedikit demi sedikit mungkin akan terungkap.. untuk Kyuhyun? Aah… mungkin dia akan muncul sedikit disini.. mianhae .. klo muncul bnyak-banyak ff-nya berasa aneh dan susah nyambunginnya.. :D . heheheh.. soo.. chekidot~

- THE SECRET PEOPLE -

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And another cast from SJ

Rating : T[aman]

Length : Series

Genre : Romance, Drama, Adventure, dkk…

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan .. saya hanya pinjam nama :D

Warning : yaoi donk.. many typo ~ bahasa rumit bin gak jelas dan sekawannya..

"**kehidupannya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seseorang.. dan tanpa diketahuinya, seseorang lain juga merubah sisi kehidupannya lain.."**

**Chiedh's present..**

**No Bash, No copast :D **

**-THE SECRET PEOPLE-**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin side**

Pagi yang cerah di hari yang menyedihkan. Sejak kemarin malam Sungmin hanya terduduk di sofa dan terisak. Berduka? Tentu saja.. menyesal? Tentu saja! Harusnya kemarin malam sebelum kepergian kedua orang tua kesayangannya dia tak mengumpat masalah mereka yang melupakan ulang tahunnya. Kalau tahu kejadiannya seperti ini, dia tak mungkin memaki-maki orang rumah karena masalah sepele itu.

Sekarang, dia hanya sendiri di sini. Sungmin tak tahu lagi jika tinggal sendirian. Dia sangat tak terbiasa dengan kesunyian. Tentang saudara dari sang appa dan sang umma? Sampai saat ini tak ada yang menghubunginya untuk sekedar peduli padanya. Mungkin karena mereka tak di Korea. Mungkin..

Ting.. Tong..

Ting.. Tong..

Suara bel apartemen menginterupsi lamunannya pagi ini. mata sembabnya malas memandangi pintu masuk apartemennya. Memandangnya saja malas, apalagi beranjak untuk membukakannya.

Ting.. Tong..

Ting.. Tong..

Bel itu terus berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinganya. Dengan malas dia beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Tampangnya yang berantakan tak dihiraukannya. Masa bodoh dengan itu.. kemarin, hari ini, maupun besok dia sudah tak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya. Terlalu shock? Mungkin..

Cklek..

Dibukanya pintu apartemen dan dilihatnya seorang namja paruh baya memakai jas berwarna coklat gelap. Rambutnya tersisir rapi mengisyaratkan orang yang berada dan berwibawa. Di sebelahnya seorang namja muda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. wajah tampan dan rambut blonde itu membuat kesan manly pada namja muda itu. Sungmin menatap kedua orang itu dingin. Tapi tidak sedingin namja paruh baya berjas coklat itu.

"Selamat pagi Lee Sungmin sshi.." porong namja muda berambut blonde itu.

"Hmm.. ada perlu apa?" ucap Sungmin malas. Dihari berdukanya dia didatangi dua orang tak dikenalnya, bagaimana dia tidak malas untuk menanggapinya.

"aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa paman Lee.."

"paman?"

"Ya.. apa kau tak mengenal kami?"

"Siapa?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Namaku Lee Donghae.. dan ini pamanku.. Park Jungsoo.. kami adalah keluarga jauh dari Paman Lee.. "

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin kau akan mengerti jika membaca surat ini.." ucap namja muda yang bernama Lee Donghae seraya memberikan sepucuk surat yang sepertinya kunci dari kedatangan dua orang asing di apartemennya.

_Untuk anakku.. Lee Sungmin.._

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu tandanya appa sudah tak ada disampingmu lagi.. appa sengaja membuat surat ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau belum siap untuk mengurus semua kekayaan yang appa punya tapi appa sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkanmu sebelum saatnya. Perusahaan, saham, dan sebagainya.. _

_Untuk itu, appa menitipkanmu pada pamanmu, Park Jungsoo .. dia akan merawatmu sampai kau siap menggantikan semua pekerjaan yang appa lakukan selama ini.._

_Hanya itu yang dapat appa lakukan untukmu.. appa selalu bangga dengan anak appa satu-satunya ini.. _

_Lee Sungmin, appa serahkan semua padamu.._

_ Lee Chun Hwa_

Sungmin tercekat membaca surat yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu. Bagaimana bisa sang appa mempunyai pikiran untuk menulis surat ini. pandangannya sekarang menusuk ke arah dua orang asing yang menunggu responnya atas surat itu..

"Apa benar kalian.."

"seperti yang sudah dituliskan disana.. dan ketahuilah, aku menjadi saksi atas penandatanganan dan penyerahan surat itu 5 tahun yang lalu dengan paman Park.." Donghae mengangkat bahunya dengan santai.

"lalu ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

"tentu saja membawamu.." jawab Donghae dan dibalas dengan kerutan di dahi Sungmin tanda heran. Kenapa hanya dia yang menjawab pertanyaan yg diajukannya. Kenapa tidak paman Park yg ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tidak perlu membawa barang-barangmu.. kunci saja apartemen ini.. semua sudah disiapkan di rumah.."

"Uhm.. tapi ponselku?"

"Tidak perlu.." potong Donghae lagi.

Tak ada perasaan curiga lagi dalam benak seorang Lee Sungmin atas kedatangan dua orang asing ini. toh? Harusnya sekarang dia senang dengan kedatangan mereka. Itu artinya dia tak perlu khawatir akan kesepian. Tapi yang sekarang mengganggu pikirannya adalah, kenapa paman Park tak mengatakan sesuatu padanya.. dan kenapa sang appa meninggalkan wasiat yang membuatnya bingung. Selama dia tinggal dikorea tak pernah sekalipun sang appa dan umma memperkenalkannya pada saudara-saudara mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin hanya terdiam dan tak berani menanyakan apapun. Mobil limousine putih yang membawanya melesat kearah pinggiran kota menuju sebuah rumah besar yang terletak didekat sebuah hutan. Pagar-pagar besar mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Jadi, pamannya yang satu ini sangat kaya eh?

Beberapa kamera pengintai menghiasi sudut-sudut pagar besar menuju rumah pamannya itu. Sekali lagi semua yang dilewatinya hari ini membuatnya berfikir keras.

"Kita sudah sampai.. aku akan mengantarkanmu langsung ke kamar.." ucap Donghae pelan.

Sungmin mengikutinya melewati pintu masuk rumah besar ini. sekarang hanya ada Donghae didepannya. Berjalan melewati lorong besar hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan-ruangan yang sudah jelas menunjukkan suatu rumah. Awalnya Sungmin berfikir ini bukan rumah, melainkan sebuah gedung pertemuan. Karena sebelumnya dia hanya berjalan di lorong panjang yang dihiasi dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik di sekitarnya. Rumah yang cukup unik untuk membuatnya tercengang saat masuk kedalamnya.

"Rumah ini sangat besar.. " Donghae memulai pembicaraan. Dengan tenang dia melangkah menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua dan membukanya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis memandang isi dari pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan hiasan klasik di sudut-sudut temboknya. Rumah ini terlihat sangat modern karena ukurannya yang besar, tapi menyimpan gambaran klasik nan elegan didalamnya.

"sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu.. ada diatas tempat tidurmu.. setelah itu kau tak boleh kemana-mana sampai aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama.." Donghae beranjak pergi dari kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Tunggu.."

"Sebaiknya simpan semua pertanyaanmu sampai aku memperbolehkan kau bertanya.." jawab Donghae tanpa memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar. Meninggalkan seorang Lee Sungmin dalam kebingungan akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai menjelajahi kamar yang cukup asing yang sedang dihuninya sekarang. Setelah mandi dan memakai baju yang telah disiapkan tadi Sungmin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan sejenak apa yang telah terjadi di hari yang aneh ini. berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya sangat banyak. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11.00 KST dan itu belum menunjukkan belum waktunya untuk makan siang. Dibaringkan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat lelah itu di atas tempat tidur. Mencoba melepas penat memejamkan mata dan menikmati ketenangan sementara yang diselimutinya.

**Park Jungsoo Side**

"sudah selesai.." gumam Donghae memasuki sebuah ruang kerja.

Park Jungsoo, pemilik ruangan kerja sekaligus pemilik rumah besar yang dihuninya sekarang ini hanya memandang malas pada Lee Donghae yang ada dihadapannya. Pandangannya datar tanpa ekspresi memandang namja muda yang terlihat seenaknya sendiri itu.

"biarkan dia istirahat.."

"Anda mengatakan kemarin untuk menjemputnya siang.. tapi kenapa jadwalnya berubah.. apa aku boleh tahu alasannya?"

"sebaiknya kau tak perlu tahu.."

"baiklah paman.." gumam Donghae pelan.

"kau harus terbiasa dengan panggilan itu mulai sekarang.. tepatnya mulai saat Sungmin berada disini.." ucap Jungsoo seraya tersenyum pahit padanya.

"Aku akan membawanya keliling rumah setelah makan siang.. paman tentu tak mau jika dia sembarangan masuk ruangan bukan?"

"tentu.. dan jangan perbolehkan dia untuk pergi ke lantai 2 .."

"itu mudah.."

"baiklah.. kau boleh pergi.."

Sesaat sosok Donghae menghilang dari pandangan Jungsoo.. menyisakan dirinya yang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Satu dokumen berwarna biru muda menarik perhatiannya selama ini. dibukanya dokumen itu dan dibacanya sekali lagi.

"Lee Sungmin, 1 Januari 1986, Ilsan, Neulparan International School graduated.." gumamnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian dia tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Diraihnya handphone yang ada di meja dan menelpon seseorang diluar sana.

"ada sedikit pekerjaan.."

"…"

"kau hanya menjaganya saja.. tidak lebih.. intruksi selanjutnya akan aku berikan jika diperlukan.."

"…"

"akan kuhubungi nanti.."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 KST . namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae itu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kamar. Diketuknya pintu kamar tersebut beberapa kali sampai seorang namja didalamnya membukakan pintu kamar itu.

"Eung.. apa sudah waktunya?" gumam namja dihadapannya sambil mengusap matanya.

"tentu saja Lee Sungmin, sebaiknya kau tak seberantakan itu.." komentar Donghae pelan. Seketika Sungmin langsung merapikan penampilannya seadanya. Mengusap rambutnya agar terlihat rapi sedikit daripada sebelumnya. Tingkahnya ini hampir membuat Donghae menahan tawanya. Tentu Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap namja dihadapannya ini yang menurutnya lucu. Donghae sudah terbiasa mengendalikan ekspresi dimanapun dia berada.

"baiklah ikuti aku.." ucap Donghae diikuti anggukan dari Sungmin.

Sebuah ruang makan klasik bergaya eropa menyambut Sungmin dan Donghae. Diujung meja telah duduk seorang Park jungsoo sebagai pemilik rumah. Disekeliling meja makan telah tersedia berbagai makanan yang siap menyapa siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk langsung melahapnya.

"bagaimana tidurmu Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Jungsoo pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis seraya duduk di kursi makan tepat disebelah sang paman. Sedangkan Donghae duduk dihadapan Sungmin.

"tidak begitu nyaman.."

"kau harus membiasakan itu .." potong Donghae sedikit berbisik.

"baiklah.. silahkan dinikmati menu yang ada Sungmin.. ini hanya penyambutan kecil yang dapat aku berikan atas kedatanganmu disini.." Jungsoo menatap Sungmin datar dan segera melahap makanan dihadapannya secara perlahan.

"terimakasih.."

Suasana makan di siang itu sangat sunyi. Hanya bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring terkadang terdengar samar-samar mewarnai acara makan siang yang sangat asing bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Terlalu formal menurutnya.

Tak lama acara makan siang sunyi itu selesai. Jungsoo merapikan sudut bibirnya dan beranjak dari meja makan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Beranjak kearah ruang besar sebelum ruang makan dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang tersebut.

"aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkeliling rumah ini.." Donghae melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang makan mengarah ke lorong yang dilewati Sungmin saat pertamakali masuk ke dalam rumah ini. ya.. Sungmin ingat bahwa saat pertamakali masuk kedalam rumah besar pamannya ini dia disambut oleh lorong besar bergaya klasik itu.

"Kau lihat lorong ini diujung terbagi menjadi 3.. ujung yang di depan tempat kita keluar dari ruang makan juga mengarah ke ruang keluarga.. kau sadar kan saat akan ke ruang makan maupun pergi dari situ dua kali kita melewati ruangan besar bergaya kuno dengan soga besar itu.?" Donghae mulai menjelaskan bebearpa detail dari rumah ini. dan Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"disebelah ruang keluarga terdapat pintu besar berwarna coklat muda.. itu kamar paman Park.."

"uhm!" gumam Sungmin pelan seraya memperhatikan apa yang ditujuk oleh Donghae.

"disebelah kanan lorong sebelum ruang keluarga mengarah ke perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerja paman Park.. Perpustakaan yang tergabung dengan ruang kerjanya tentu sangat privasi.. diijaga oleh dua orang penjaga yang terlatih.. pintu ruangan perpustakaan bisa dibuka hanya dengan sidik jari paman Park.."

"apa kau pernah masuk kesana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku belum memperbolehkanmu untuk bertanya.."

"maaf.." potong Sungmin pelan.

"Tentu.. aku pernah masuk kesana.. mungkin kau boleh masuk kesana jika mendapat izin dari paman.. "

"kurasa aku tak akan kesana.."

"selain terhubung dengan ruang perpustakaan, lorong sebelah kanan juga terhubung dengan kolam renang yang ada disisi rumah ini.. sedangkan lorong sebelah kiri sebelum ruang keluarga mengarah ke kamarmu.. di depan pintu kamarmu adalah kamarku.." jelas Donghae melanjutkan instruksinya.

"ada yang perlu kau tanyakan?" Tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Rumah ini sangat besar.. tidak mungkin hanya satu lantai bukan?"

"benar.. tapi paman Park tak akan mengizinkanmu ke lantai dua.."

"wae?"

"aku tak tahu.. dan sebaiknya kau mematuhi semua aturan darinya.."

"Aku semakin tak mengerti.."

"semakin lama kau pasti akan mengerti.." Donghae tersenyum tipis kearah Sungmin dan beranjak menginggalkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak berbuat macam-macam disini.. disetiap sudut ruangan dan lorong terdapat CCTV, dan penjagaan diluar maupun di dalam sangat ketat.. "

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berlalu masa bodoh mendahului Donghae menuju kamarnya. Lagi, Sungmin berpikir keras dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah ini. semua terasa begitu sepi dan aneh. Dipandangnya sekeliling kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan suasana kamarnya di apartemen.

Perlahan Sungmin meraih notebook yang tersedia di atas meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnnya. Memilih pilihan 'connect to internet' pada sebuah menu di dalamnya. Membuka beberapa situs yang dapat membuatnya sedikit rileks dari pikiran yang rumit di dalam otaknya.

Krringg.. Kringg..

Suara jam weker menginterupsi tidur nyenyak dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar menerima rangsangan cahaya lampu yang perlahan masuk dimatanya.

Cklek..

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang baru kemarin dikenalnya memakai pakaian olahraga.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin.. hari ini kau harus ikut aku latihan.." potong Jungsoo pelan.

"Eungg.."

"sebaiknya cepat kau ganti baju tidurmu.. beberapa baju olahtaga sudah siap di dalam lemari.. "

Jungsoo beranjak dari kamar tersebut menuju taman belakang Rumah diikuti Sungmin yang masih berjalan setengah mengantuk dibelakangnya.

"kau harus terbiasa dengan kegiatan rutin ini setiap pagi." Jungsoo mengajaknya untuk lari pagi.. dan tak tanggung-tanggung untuk rute yang ditempuhnya. Melewati hutan dan kembali lagi kedalam pekarangan belakang rumahnya.

"3 putaran tak lebih dari 15 menit.. terlambat lebih dari 5 menit.. ulangi.." ucap Jungsoo seraya memulai acara lari pagi saat itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin jauh dibelakang. Namja muda itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal menangkap sikap dari paman yang baru dikenalnya itu. Baru saja dia dalam masa berkabung dan belum lama harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Paman Park sangat tegas, dan mau tak mau…

"terlambat 10 menit.. ulangi!"

"terlambat 7 menit.. ulangi sekali lagi.."

Pagi yang cukup menyebalkan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin bukan?

"5 menit.. cukup"

Hampir saja Sungmin jatuh pingsan karena tungkai kakinya serasa dimutilasi. Total 6 putaran penuh tanpa ampun. Dan wajah sang paman hanya memandang datar kearahnya. Serasa tak menyadari bahwa namja yang baru saja tinggal dirumahnya ini sedang tersiksa atas perlakuannya. Dan sosok punggung Jungsoo yang kemudian menyapanya diputaran terakhir.

"paman.. bolehkah.." Sungmin mencoba bertanya disela nafasnya yang berat.

"sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk mandi.. baju dan perlengkapan sudah siap di atas tempat tidur.. aku menunggumu di ruang makan.. tepat jam 8 .. selamat beristirahat.." potong Jungsoo cepat tanpa membalikkan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dalam kebisuan yang membingungkan.

Sesegera mungkin Sungmin beranjak ke kamarnya. Sudah dijelaskan oleh Donghae kemarin, bahwa dia sebaiknya mematuhi semua aturan yang diberikan pamannya. Dan kalau dipikir itu memang benar.. karena rumah ini miliknya dan Sungmin tinggal di dalamnya.

Selesai mandi, Sungmin mengganti bajunya dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang sudah tersedia diatas tempat tidurnya. Semua telah dipersiapkan dengan lengkap. Dipakainya jam tangan Swiss yang tersedia di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Terkadang Sungmin heran dengan semua perlakuan ini. apapun itu, baju, makanan, jadwal, semua sudah diatur dan dipersiapkan. Dan yang membuat heran kali ini, setelan jas yang dia kenakan bukan menunjukkan dirinya akan mengurus perusahaan seperti wasiat sang appa disurat itu. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa yang dipakainya adalah setelan jas sebuah akademu yang entah dia tak tahu akademi apa itu setelah melihat logo yang tersemat di dada kanan jas saat dirinya melihat pantulan tubuhnya di kaca.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.55 KST. Bukan saatnya Sungmin memikirkan baju yang dipakainya. Sejak tahu sikap tegas sang paman, tentu Sungmin mengerti bahwa belau tak suka sesuatu yang terlambat. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

"kau datang tepat waktu.. sepertinya ukurannya cocok.." potong seorang Donghae yang ternyata sudah siap dengan makanan diihadapannya. Tadi pagi dia tak menemukan sosok namja itu, dan sekarang dengan ajaib dia ada di meja makan bersama dengan paman Park menikmati sarapan paginya.

"bagaimana bisa kau.."

"pembicaraan ditengah makan tidak baik Lee Sungmin.." potong Jungsoo disertai terkuncinya mulut Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Dan dimulailah ritual makan pagi yang sunyi seperti kemarin. Mungkin Sungmin harus membiasakan diri ditengah kesunyian saat makan sunyi seperti ini. paman Park terlihat sangat suka ketenangan.

"Sungmin, kau boleh ikut aku sekarang.." ucap Jungsoo pelan seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya semenit setelah suapan terakhir sarapannya. Sosok namja paruhbaya itu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan. Sungmin mengekor dibelakangnya dengan tampang yang kalut dan heran.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae kemarin. Di depan pintu perpustakaan dijaga 2 orang penjaga berpakaian serba hitam. Dilihatnya paman Park membuka pintu tersebut menggunakan kunci sidikjari. Untuk ukuran rumah besar bergaya eropa klasik, sistem buka pintu sidik jari hanya bisa membuat sosok Sungmin tercengang. Perlahan dia masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan tersebut. Memandang beberapa rak buku yang sangat tebal berjajar rapi di setiap sudut.

"mulai hari ini, kau akan masuk ke dalam sebuah akademi.. " Jungsoo mulai angkat bicara.

"ini ranselmu... Kim ahjussi akan mengantarkanmu sampai pintu gerbang akademi.. dan sebaiknya kau mulai menghafal jalan menuju akademi… karena aku tak kan menjemputmu seusai pulang dari sana.. "

Sungmin memandang heran kearah pamannya. Diantar saja? Itu yang terus berputar dipikirannya. Dan semoga saat pulang dari akademi nanti dia tak akan tersesat.

Diraihnya tas ransel yang ada diatas meja, membungkuk kearah paman Park, dan segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Perjalanan memakan waktu 15 menit. Sepanjang perjalanan itu Sungmin harus menghafal beberapa nama jalan yang dilewatinya. Sampai-sampai dia harus menggambar rute menuju akademi di smartphone yang ada digenggamannya. Benda itu baru saja diberikan oleh paman Park saat di ruang perpustakaan tadi pagi.

"kita sudah sampai tuan.." ucap Kim ahjussi pelan.

Perlahan Sungmin beranjak keluar dari mobil. Dilihatnya gedung megah yang ada didepan matanya sekarang. Ini pasti bukan akademi sembarangan. Dilihatnya beberapa namja berlalu lalang dengan setelan jas sama seperti yang dipakainya sekarang. Sungmin baru sadar bahwa ini adalah akademi khusus namja setelah yang dilihatnya hanya namja saja saat memasuki akademi itu.

"aku harus menghadap kepala akademi dulu.." gumamnya pelan.

Karena akademi ini sangat besar dan luas, Sungmin sampai kesulitan saat mencari ruang kepala akademi.

"permisi.."

"aah.. selamat datang Lee Sungmin.. " sambut sebuah suara berat dari balik kursi besar yang ada dihadapan Sungmin. Sosok yang ada dibalik kursi tersebut berbalik. Menampakkan ekpresi gembira dengan senyuman lembut dibalik penampilannya yang terlihat tua.

"terimakasih telah menerimaku disini.."

"selamat datang di CIA , nikmati hari pertamamu dengan berkeliling di akademi ini.. dan jangan.."

BRAKK!

Perkataan kepala akademi terhenti tepat saat bantingan pintu ruangannya terdengar memekakkan telinga. Menampilkan sesosok namja muda dengan pipir tirus, kulit pucat, dan rambut ikalnya yang menggoda. Namja muda tersebut seakan tak peduli jika pintu yang dibantingnya adalah pintu ruang kepala akademi. Dan penampilan namja itu, dia adalah murid dari akademi ini. bagaimana bisa dia membanting pintu ruang kepala akademi seenaknya seperti ini.

"Appa..! kenapa aku dipindahkan di kelas….."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tidakkah kau bisa menjaga kesopananmu..? untung saja di ruangan ini hanya ada anak baru.. bagaimana jika ada relasi appa disini.. apa kau tidak malu?" potong kepala akademi keras. Membuat namja muda tersebut berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mendecih kesal.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak memberi kesempatan dua orang asing diruangan tempatnya berada sekarang untuk mennyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"baiklah Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa mengantarkanmu untuk berkeliling akademi.. "

"Appa?" bentak namja muda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. Membuat Sungmin hampir saja terlonjak kaget.

"gamsahamnida.. sebaiknya aku berkeliling sendiri saja.." ucap Sungmin pelan lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat ini dia tak mau menghadapi masalah apapun di hari pertamanya.

"Tunggu!" sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Sungmin terdengar. Ya, suara namja yang barusan dia temui di ruang kepala akademi. Kalau Sungmin tidak salah dengar, nama namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ya.. dan sekarang namja tersebut mendekati Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Maaf soal tadi.." ucapnya datar. Pandangan matanya menyita perhatian Sungmin. Untuk pertamakalinya Sungmin menemukan namja dengan pandangan mata yang sedalam namja dihadapannya ini. Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

"Gwenchana.. kalau kau tak mau mengantarku, aku tak keberatan.." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. Tak lagi memandang namja itu. Sungmin tahu resiko terus memandangnya adalah dia tak kan bisa lepas dari pandangan tersebut. Secara singkat.. dia pasti akan terperangkap dalam pandangan namja berambut ikal itu.

"Aku tak pernah bilang tak mau.." potongnya pelan.

"Eh?" Sungmin melongo dengan suksesnya. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar bahwa langkahnya jauh dibelakang namja muda itu. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan tour gratis, tentu saja Sungmin berlari mengekor padanya sekarang.

"CIA ~ .. Cho Intel Academy .. " terang Kyuhyun pelan.

"Pardon? Cho?"

"yes.. Cho.."

"jadi.. akademi ini milik keluargamu?" Sungmin melotot tanda tak percaya.

"Begitulah.. sistem disini tak jauh beda dari CIA di Amerika Serikat.. dari sini terlahir banyak agen intelejen Negara yang bekerja secara terang-terangan maupun secara rahasia… "

Sungmin terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"semua murid disini disebut agen... dan disini terbagi menjadi 2 macam kelas.. out class, dan in class .. "

"disebut outclass, karena agen di kelas ini khusus bekerja turun langsung ke lapangan seperti misi penyergapan, penangkapan, atau pembersihan jejak kejahatan.. dan untuk inclass, agen bekerja di dalam ruangan.. punya keahlian dalam bidang teknologi untuk pembuatan alat-alat khusus dalam berbagai misi diluar ruangan, ahli komputer, ahli fohrensik, dan sebagainya.."

"jadi.. ini sekolah mata-mata..?" heran Sungmin.

"bisa dibilang seperti itu.. karena memang sebagian besar disini bekerja secara rahasia.." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menanggapi keheranan Sungmin.

Sekarang Sungmin semakin bingung dengan sistem kerja dari paman Park. Bagaimana bisa dia dimasukkan di akademi seperti ini, padahal dia akan mengelola perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh sang appa. Sebenarnya perusahaan macam apa yang akan dikelolanya nanti? Untuk apa dia dimasukkan akademi ini jika nanti dia hanya berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen membosankan di atas meja kerja? Apa yang ada di pikiran paman Park memasukkannya di akademi ini?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dipikiran Sungmin yang mengelilingi otaknya sekarang.

"Kudengar, kau masuk di outclass.. aku akan mengantarkanmu.. kebetulan sekali aku baru saja dipindahkan ke kelas itu.."

"eh? Bukannya kau tadi menentang…."

"itu tadi.. tidak dengan sekarang.." bantah Kyuhyun pelan seraya beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan besar di ujung lorong.

**Jungsoo side**

Piipp.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau masukkan dia ke akademi itu?"_

"aku mempunyai rencana lain.."

"_Jika dia kenapa-kenapa .. aku akan mengirimkan agenku untuk membunuhmu langsung..!"_

"ada yang mengawasinya.. lihat saja nanti.."

Piipp.

Jungsoo meletakkan handphonenya kedalam laci. Memandang datar kearah layar besar yang dihadapannya. Menampilkan pasangan suami istri yang tengah terduduk saling memunggungi. Tangan mereka terikat menjadi satu. Mulut mereka berdua terikat dengan kain berwarna hitam. Begitu juga kedua mata mereka juga tertutup kain berwarna hitam. Jungsoo tersenyum getir melihat pemandangan itu.

Tak sia sia dia memanipulasi kejadian mengenaskan itu..

.

.

.

TBC !

Hiaaatt! Author comeback dg cerita yg membingungkan kembali! ,, sebetulnya sengaja ya krn author suka bnget sma ff yg bkin mikir.. ,, krn justru ff mikir itu menarik dibaca.. gatau jga klo ff author ini ga menarik sepertinya.. TT^TT .. benar kaan.. author ngeluarin kyu Cuma bentar disini.. mungkin di chap selanjutnya dia muncul lagi dg porsi yang bertambah tentunya..

Kebanyakan yg saya ceritakan chap ini adalah Sungmin.. dan mianhae klo lagi-lagi author begitu jahat padanya..ini bukan sebuah kejahatan fatal.. krn Kyuhyun masih membolehkan saya meneruskan ff ini, tentu saya tidak jahat-jahat amat kann.. ,,!

Ada yg bisa nebak ini cerita macem gmana?

Kritik, komentar, saran sangat membantu saya… ingatkan saya jika saya terlalu jahat.. dan sarankan saya untuk yang lebih baik di ff ini :D

Thanks for RnR , krn RnR reader semua secara tak langsung mendukung inspirasi dadakan ditengah kestressan menjelang unas.. dan secara tak langsung jg penyemangat saya untuk sukses unas..

Jeongmal gomawo buat yg mau RnR :D

See ya next chap

[chiedh]


End file.
